A Captains Nightmare
by Gibson
Summary: A captain, does the best he can to rescue a team member, while his base is being overun with Zerg
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except: Austin, Osiris, Mile-Gun, Gibson, The Maglog, and the plot. Vasilis owns himself, Adrian, Phazon Ridley, Michelle, Ian, and The Nebula.  
A Captains Nightmare  
  
Prologue  
  
"Gloomy morning, huh?" Mile-Gun said to Osiris.  
  
"Indeed, this heavy fog worries me."  
  
Osiris and Mile-Gun were two of the main assets to what is known as The Maglog. Mile-Gun was an android made in replica to their captain Austin. Osiris was a retired kick boxer, who can bench an even 600lbs. And has a very short temper.  
  
"With the Zerg on their conquest for universal control, you can never be too careful," Osiris said as he scanned the desert plain, from the control tower.  
  
"Should we wake the others and put them on alert," Mile-Gun asked.  
  
"Naw, let em' sleep, they've got another two hours before wake-up call."  
  
The other members of The Maglog moon base are: Austin, the Captain. Samus, Osiris's girlfriend. Finally Gibson, a newly recruited computer programmer. The Maglog had a strong alliance with The Nebula, led by Emperor Ian, and Space Pirate Group X "Amethyst," controlled by Vasilis. These alliances could never be broken. Until today. 


	2. Chapter One

Beeeep, The alarm sounded, and Gibson ran into Austin's chamber, "Get up we're being attacked!"  
  
"Zerg," Austin yelled as he got out of bed.  
  
"Um, aren't you going to change first, sir?" Gibson asked.  
  
"Look outside, does it look like changing is the first thing on my mind?!" Austin yelled.  
  
The Maglog was being swarmed by Zerg. Swarms of then kept pouring out of the sheet of fog.  
  
"Get in the control room! What are you doing just standing there for?" Austin yelled at Gibson.  
  
They both made their way to the control room where Mile-Gun and Osiris had taken their positions at the blaster stations on each side of the base.  
  
"Gibson, reinforce the shields, make sure they don't get past the vehicle park!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Samus! Where is that girl?"  
  
"Um. sir you better come look at this."  
  
"What is it Gibson," Austin looked at the monitor to see Samus fighting melee with the Zerg.  
  
"Mile-Gun! Osiris! Get in here now! Gibson you monitor and control all blaster fire from here, the boys and I are going out."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Get SPGX "A", on the horn, tell em' the situation, and we need assitance."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Gibson was hard at work, controlling all blaster fire, controlling shields, and call for back up, while the others went to suit up.  
  
"Alright you guys. You guys ready?" Austin looks at Osiris and says, "We gotta go save your girl, LETS MOVE OUT!"  
  
The team is marching down the hall, when Vasilis, Phazon Ridley, Michelle, Zim, Tak, and Adrian warp.  
  
Vasilis turns and says, "You rang?"  
  
He pulls out his sword of Baykok and prepares his team for battle.  
  
"Alright guys, this is more of a rescue mission than a war, so Vasilis you and Phazon Ridley take the left. Zim, Tak, and Adrian take the right. My team will take the middle and we'll try to flank em' and get Samus out of there."  
  
"Hey what about me?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Go up and assist Gibson."  
  
Michelle sighs and goes off to the control room, as the others move out. 


	3. Chapter Two

Phazon Ridley and Vasilis arrive at their point first. They proceed to open the door when Vasilis says, "What was that click?"  
  
Phazon Ridley throws his hands in the air and shakes his head. BOOM! The entire left hall blows killing Phazon Ridley and Vasilis. Zim, Tak, and Adrian look down the hall in horror and proceed to run toward the debris when a bomb triggers on their side wiping Zim out of sight. Austin yells down the hall, "Tak, Adrian, get over here now!"  
  
Tak and Adrian flee for their lives, and arrive safely at the front exit with Mile-Gun, Osiris and Austin.  
  
"Ok, there is still time to do what we came to do. LETS GO!"  
  
The door busts open, and the team comes charging out. The desert plain is empty no Zerg in sight, Samus is laying in the middle. Austin and Osiris go running over to her aid. "She's hurt bad, we need to get her inside right away."  
  
They turn around to see the rest of their party, standing at the base of the great tower, with a swarm of Zerg flowing down it. "Look out!" Austin shouted.  
  
But it was too late, just as Tak, Adrian and Mile-Gun looked up to see their fate, the swarm just swallowed them up.  
  
The swarm began flowing faster right towards Austin, Osiris and Samus. Osiris drew his swords and put up his defense. Austin pulls out a single 9mm in his right hand, because Samus was over his left shoulder. Austin began firing and blowing up the Zerglings. "Take her to safety, and tell her I love her."  
  
Osiris then charged at the swarm slicing them and chopping them up, making a clear path for Austin to run through. Austin started to run towards base firing at any enemy in his way. He made it safely to base, set Samus down and went over to give Osiris cover fire. "Shut the door you fool!" Osiris yelled.  
  
"No, you can make it. Come on!"  
  
Osiris then began running to the door. But when he was only about three feet from the door he stopped dead in his tracks. He fell to his knees, and just smiled at Austin, and fell over. There was a Zergling on the back of Osiris's head which had just ravaged it. Austin had no choice but to close the doors.  
  
Austin then ran over to Samus, he took off her helmet and said, "Hey girl, you alright?"  
  
Samus looked at Austin, smiled and just simply said, "Thank you."  
  
And drifted off into an eternal slumber. 


	4. Chapter Three

Austin breaking down now began crying over Samus's dead body. With a loud "Ahhhhh!" Austin got up and stormed to the control room.  
  
"Where the heck was my cover fire Gibson," he yelled, as Gibson just sat there not moving.  
  
"Gibson."  
  
"Gibson."  
  
Austin went over and put his hand on Gibson's shoulder, and Gibson's face just smashed into the keyboard. He was dead. Austin fell to the floor again, on his knees bawling. He then got up suddenly and shouted, "Michelle!"  
  
Michelle came floating up from under a table, and said, "Where is everyone else?"  
  
"They're dead! All of em'"  
  
Austin fell to his knees again.  
  
"Vasilis," Michelle wimpered.  
  
"How did you survive?" Austin asked Michelle.  
  
"Well when I got up here and group was here and had already gotten Gibson. But I used my mind powers to drive them off."  
  
Austin gets up and says to Michelle, "You have to come with me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Nebula."  
  
Austin grabs Michelle and stands in the warp portal. When they arrive to the Nebula, two Terran units escort them to the grand hall where Emperor Ian is seated upon his throne, dressed is a long white robe. "Ah! Austin my old friend."  
  
"I have come to you for assistance, I am having a serious problem."  
  
"How can I assist you?"  
  
"My entire base has been destroyed, my team killed, and our allies have been eliminated."  
  
"This is a very serious problem, I would love to help. But the only thing you need to do is just simply wake up."  
  
Austin's vision then blurs, and he begins to hear a familiar voice, the one of Osiris. Austin jumped up and starts gasping for air.  
  
"Austin, clam down it's okay, it was only a dream. You have been asleep for almost a week now. We know how you feel we were monitoring your dreams. Your pillow is soaked in sweat."  
  
"It was only a nightmare?!!!!" 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Austin did recover from his horrible experience, and went on being the Captain of the Maglog. He got in touch with the entire Space Pirate Group X "Amethyst" to tell them of the tragedy. Emperor Ian was also concerned with the dream. Due to the fact that Austin had a dream like that, the Alliance between the three bases was strengthened, and Austin acquired some armed forces for his base.  
  
So once again, the perils of evil are conquered once again... Or are they? 


End file.
